Una realidad secundaria
by Yelloworld
Summary: No deben hablar de esas cosas. A Sirius no se le da bien explicar, a Remus no se le da bien preguntar... ¿De qué no deben hablar jamás Remus y Sirius? De realidades secundarias.


Una Realidad Secundaria.

A esas horas de la noche, en la biblioteca solamente se oía la discusión, a tono regulado, entre Lily y James, los cuales eran amenazados de vez en cuando por algún profesor que pedía que bajasen la voz. Sirius jugueteaba con una pequeña pelota, pasándola de una mano a otra, sin apartar su embobada mirada de esta. En la silla de enfrente, Remus intentaba concentrarse para acabar la tarea de Encantamientos, pero entre la pelea de enamorados que se estaba llevando a cabo en la otra mesa y el irritante sonido de la pelota chocando con la mano de Sirius, le pareció imposible. Cuando creyó haber encontrado el silencio mental perfecto para armonizarlo con el exterior, su compañero de mesa dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro. Colmo sobrepasado.

- ¿Puedes estarte quietecito con la pelota, por favor?- preguntó el irritado Remus.

- Shhh, tranquilo- murmuró Sirius, desconcertada e indignadamente.

Tras haber visto como su amigo dejaba la pelota sobre la mesa, bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia el libro y se dispuso a continuar. Fue cuestión de segundos y la voz de Sirius volvía a atacar en sus oídos.

- Con pelota o no, no vas a poder concentrarte. Te digo yo que estos no paran de discutir hasta que salga el sol.

- Sirius, intento estudiar- suspiró.

Cuando volvía a parecer que la calma podía favorecer a Remus, Sirius insistió de nuevo con un tono sarcástico.

- No sé de donde sacan tantos temas de discusión.  
Finalmente tiró la toalla, se recostó contra la silla y dejó a un lado la tarea mirando, al igual que su amigo, a los enamorados. Si no puedes acabar con ellos, únete.

- La verdad, no comprendo como pueden discutir tanto y luego ser tan felices juntos.

- La pregunta del millón. Hace unos días eran como el perro y el gato y ahora, míralos- respondió el pelinegro, con una torcida sonrisa.

- Tal vez James esté haciendo el idiota y la relación acabe doliéndole.

Sirius dejó escapar una leve risa, sin apartar la mirada de la pareja, concretamente de la joven Gryffindor.

- Bueno, supongo que se quieren. Además, Lily...

Remus volvió repentinamente la mirada hacia Sirius, el cual no correspondió al gesto.

- Lily, ¿qué?- preguntó, con un tono indescifrable.

- Joder, Remus, supongo que me entiendes. James tiene buen gusto para las chicas- dijo, casi para él mismo, asintiendo con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.  
Remus concedió una rápida ojeada a la nombrada pelirroja, y acto seguido la desvió de nuevo hacia Sirius.

- ¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo?- preguntó, entre fascinado, molesto y preocupado.

- ¡No me gusta Lily! Simplemente... es guapa.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que Remus miraba enigmático a Sirius. No parecía haber quedado contento con esa respuesta. Finalmente, Sirius volteó la vista hacia su amigo.

- Además, es la novia de nuestro amigo, ¡es impensable!- exclamó por lo bajo.

- Pero si no tuviese nada que ver con James... ¿lo intentarías?- preguntó Remus, algo tímido.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se hundió un poco en su propia silla, mirando a un punto inconcreto y balbuceando algunas cosas antes de responder.

- Bu... bueno, no sé. Supongo que si. Esas cosas nunca se saben... Es como si yo te preguntase si...

Calló durante unos segundos, pensativo. Giró la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda.

- Como si te preguntase si en una realidad secundaria tú y yo podríamos estar saliendo juntos- escupió mirando a su amigo, casi con normalidad.  
Remus abrió exageradamente los ojos, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso... no sé, no me hagas mucho caso- intentó resolver.

Apartaron de nuevo la mirada, algo sonrojados, observando de nuevo el espectáculo entre Lily y James. Intentaban escuchar la discusión, pero la voz de sus pensamientos les volvía un tanto sordos. Finalmente, Remus explotó;

- ¿U... Una realidad secundaria? ¿De donde mierdas te has sacado eso, Sirius?

Los dos dejaron escapar una ligera risa, todavía algo extrañados.

- Yo qué sé, es lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza... Aun que, quién sabe…- murmuró como respuesta, enfáticamente.

Remus, divertido por la charla, deslizó el brazo sobre la mesa para coger la pelota. Al no haber mirado antes, no se dio cuenta de que su amigo había hecho exactamente lo mismo, por lo que sus manos chocaron antes de que ninguno de los dos llegase a atraparla. Al sentir el contacto con el otro, los dos apartaron rápidamente la mano. Seguidamente, aquel ligero sonrojo volvió a aflorar.

- ¿Cómo que "quién sabe"? ¿Insinúas que existen "segundas realidades" de las tuyas?- preguntó, rompiendo el hielo.

- Realidades secundarias, Remus- corrigió- Y sí, puede que si que haya. ¿Acaso alguien puede afirmar que no existe una realidad más real que esta que estamos viviendo?

- Es decir; nosotros somos la realidad secundaria, ¿cierto?- preguntó Remus, cual alumno al maestro.  
Los dos cruzaron una divertida mirada, de la cual no pudieron desprenderse durante unos irreales segundos. Sirius parpadeó varias veces y, al darse cuenta de lo estúpidos que parecían mirándose así, volvieron a apartar bruscamente sus miradas.

- Puede- dijo Sirius finalmente.

- Entonces, yo no soy yo y tú no eres tú- murmuró dudoso, con cierta sensualidad.

- Puede que yo sea tú y tú seas yo.

- Entonces, ¿James quién puñetas es?- exclamó Remus, algo mareado.

- A lo mejor es Lily- reflexionó el joven Gryffindor.

- ¿Entonces somos las personas de las que estamos enamorados?

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?- susurró, tensando de pronto todos sus músculos.

- ¡Nada, nada, me estás liando tú!

- Pero, ¿yo no era tú?

- ¡Pues me estoy liando yo... joder! Entonces significa que te gusta Lily, ¿no?

- ¡No! Me gustas tú.

- ¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Remus, con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Bajad el maldito tono de voz!- se oyó chillar a la anciana bibliotecaria.  
James y Lily se miraron extrañados, ya que ellos no estaban gritando.

- Nada. Me voy a dormir.

Acto seguido, escupiendo la palabra tan rápidamente que casi no se entendió, Sirius se levantó de la mesa, con la cara del color del pelo de Lily, cogió la pequeña pelota, y pasando por delante de los extrañados novios se marchó avergonzado de la biblioteca.  
Nunca más volvió a hablar de realidades secundarias.


End file.
